1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise filter More specifically, the present invention relates to a noise filter such as a line filter wherein inductances are respectively connected between input and output terminals and capacitance is connected between terminals at an input side and terminals at an output side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, such a kind of line filter or noise filter is manufactured by mounting a plurality of discrete parts such as capacitors, inductors etc. as shown in an equivalent circuit diagram of FIG. 15.
Therefore, in manufacturing the conventional noise filter, it takes a long time to mount the discrete parts, and therefore, the productivity thereof is low, and the amount that the cost can be reduced is limited. In addition, since the conventional noise filter is manufactured by mounting discrete parts, it is impossible to miniaturize the same.